Edward Lupin
Ted Remus "Teddy" Lupin (b. April of 1998), was the first and only child and son of Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks. He was a Metamorphmagus like his mother, as was shown when his hair changed colour all the time as a baby (including at least twice from black to ginger and from an unknown colour to turquoise). He was named after Nymphadora's father, Ted Tonks, who was killed shortly before his birth, and his father Remus who was killed during the Battle of Hogwarts. Harry Potter was named as his godfather.Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Biography Born in April of 1998, Ted most likely began his education in the magical arts at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry on September 1st, 2009. On September 1st, 2017, Teddy came to Platform 9¾ to see off Victoire Weasley, with whom he was in a romantic relationship. It was remarked that it would be nice if he was an official member of the Potter/Weasley family. Of the three Potter children, he seemed to be the closest with the youngest, Lily. She was the only one that didn't laugh at his relationship with Victoire Weasley, unlike her brothers James and Albus Potter. Teddy did not inherit his father's lycanthropy, and thus was not a werewolf. He was, however, a metamorphmagus, like his mother. Family Teddy's mother and father were killed by Death Eaters Bellatrix Lestrange and Antonin Dolohov, respectively, during the Battle of Hogwarts, leaving their son an orphan. Teddy was thus brought up by his maternal grandmother, Andromeda Tonks, and saw a lot of the Potter and Weasley families,JK Rowling web chat, 30th July visiting at least three times a week for dinner. On his mother's side, Teddy is also related to the Black and Malfoy families; Narcissa Malfoy née Black is his great-aunt, making Draco Malfoy his first cousin once removed and Scorpius Malfoy his second cousin twice removed. His mother's murderer, the late Bellatrix Lestrange née Black, is also his great-aunt. Behind the scenes *Teddy's origins are supposed to reflect Harry's, who lost both of his parents to Voldemort as well. However, unlike Harry, Teddy grows up in a new and safe world, surrounded by loving family and friends.J.K. Rowling: I wanted to kill parents, MSBNC.com interview, 29th July 2007 *Like Neville Longbottom, Teddy is also raised by his widowed grandmother. *Both Teddy and Victoire Weasley have fathers who were attacked by the werewolf Fenrir Greyback. *Rowling stated that, part of the reason she wrote the epilogue was to inform many eventual heartbroken readers that, although Teddy never really knew his parents, was surrounded by friends and family that cared deeply for him and had a pleasant childhood. *Both Teddy and Victoire have mothers with unique traits related to their physical appearances; Fleur Delacour has Veela blood, and Nymphadora Tonks was a Metamorphmagus. *Victoire and Teddy are fourth cousins once removed, as both are distant descendants of Phineas Nigellus Black.Black family tree *Ted is named after Ted Tonks, his maternal grandfather. *Teddy's father was a Marauder. It has been a pattern for a Marauder (or a Marauder relative) to be the godfather to another Marauder child. For instance, Sirius Black was the godfather to fellow Marauder's son, Harry. Harry, a Marauder's son, became the godfather to Teddy, who is the son of a Marauder. *Teddy Lupin, despite being the son of a Marauder, never received the Marauders Map - a legacy of all the Marauders, from his godfather, Harry Potter, son of another Marauder. J.K. Rowling stated that Harry never gave the Map to Teddy or any of his children though his son, James Sirius Potter, stole it from his desk. *Following Teddy's birth, Remus Lupin stated to the occupants of Shell Cottage that Teddy had changed his hair colour from black to ginger in the hour since he had been born. This suggests that Teddy's natural hair colour could in fact be black like that of his grandmother; aunt; and second cousin, Sirius Black. *Both of Teddy's parents have distinguishing features. Nymphadora Tonks was a Metamorphagus and Remus Lupin was a werewolf. Teddy inherited his mother's abilities. Etymology *"Ted" is a short form of the names Theodore and Edward. Behind the Name: Ted Theodore is derived from Greek Θεόδωρος meaning "gift of God" and was the name of many Christian saints. Behind the Name: Theodore Edward is derived from the Old English words ead, meaning "blessed", and weard, meaning "guard", and has been the name of many members of the English nobility and royalty. Behind the Name: Edward *The name "Remus" comes from the brothers Romulus and Remus, the legendary brothers who fought in their adulthood, and of whom Romulus became the founder of Rome, who were raised by wolves. Interestingly, Romulus was the codename used by Ted's father on Potterwatch. *"Lupin" is derived from "lupus/lupa," Latin for "wolf." Lupin thus means "wolflike" in Latin, thus hinting at his lupine heritage. Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' Notes and references de:Ted Lupin fr:Ted Lupin fi:Ted Lupin Category:1998 births Category:British individuals Category:Half-bloods Category:Hogwarts students Category:Males Category:Metamorphmagi Category:Only children Category:Orphans Category:Sorted in 2009 Category:Wizards